micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Keep Watch
Greetings, Keep Watch May i ask what program/website you used to make your coat of arms? The Republic of Petorio is looking to redesign their coat of arms. Thank you Ramtak619 19:34, 11 March 2009 (UTC) I used Photoshop to make the coat of arms. Although any other program such as Paint.Net would work just fine. If your looking for assistance redesigning your coat of arms, I would be willing to help. KeepWatch 00:47, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Ah, unfortunately im not the best at using Photoshop. If you would help me out a bit i would greatly appreciate it. Thank you No problem. Are you looking for just a makeover of your existing coat of arms, or a completely new one? KeepWatch 18:18, 12 March 2009 (UTC) The same sort of picture but much more professional looking. Ramtak619 18:42, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. KeepWatch 01:13, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you for your redesigned coat of arms that you made for Petorio. It will, unfortunately, not be adopted as we recently created our seal (inspired by yours) and adopted it before you sent the e-mail containing the redesigned COA. Thank you anyway! Ramtak619 02:28, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Demonym What is the demonym of citizens of Keep Watch? Interesting you should bring that up, as the government of Keep Watch is currently discussing this issue. We are aware that forming a traditional demonym using a two-word name would merely produce a jumbled mess (Keepwatchian?), so we went about gathering suggestions, and its currently in the voting process. Thus far the demonym 'Whitenoser' is in the lead. This is favoured for its symbolism of the Antarctic environment, and for its similarity to the common Nova Scotian nickname 'Bluenoser', seeing as roughly half of Keep Watch's citizens come from Nova Scotia. KeepWatch 20:33, 11 May 2009 (UTC) What should be Keep Watch's demonym? Keepwatchic Whitenoser A little advice I was wondering if i could ask you for a little advice please. I am looking to design a new coat of arms for Francisville. i do not have photoshop, but use paint.NET Can you offer a little advice about making it. I would like it to resemble that of San Marino. Francisvillegov 20:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Layers, remember to use them. There's been countless times where I've crammed several parts into one layer and severely regretted it later on. It's also a good idea to create a simple layout of the coat of arms (made up of salvaged google images or clip art) before drawing it out. If you don't have a pen tablet then I suggest you draw out the complicated parts by hand and scan or photo them into the work. I use Paint.NET for most of my stuff too, so it should be fine. KeepWatch 14:31, 17 May 2009 (UTC) thank you very much Francisvillegov 16:21, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Games Reminder }} Diplomatic Relations Hello, I represent the Midget Nation-in-Exile and would like to know if you would be interested in establishing diplomatic relations with us. Feel free to reply on our talk page. MidgetMaster 10:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Foreign Relations Hello, i am Kenny Harber from the Principality of Garagstan. My government would love to open up relations with you, please leave a message on my talk page, cheers :D (Username Ken H)